Alien Encounter
by Agent BM
Summary: An alien company comes to earth to try to get it to seize the future. Gumball, Penny, and their daughter Jenny visit their teleportation demonstration and something goes wrong when the company's chairman decides to teleport himself to earth. now the 3 are trapped in a dark chamber with a bloodthirsty alien. will they survive this menace? find out inside
1. Chapter 1

**Alien Encounter**

**I don't own TAWOG or alien encounter**

**This is a parody of another Disney ride since I know so much about them. This is a parody of the extinct ExtraTerrorestrial alien encounter ride at the magic kingdom in Florida. Before I begin I will go over a few things to help you understand the story better**

**Gumball and penny are 30 years old, married, and have a 5 year old daughter named Jenny; she is a cat with antlers on her head. I don't want to spoil too much so enjoy and review, or not, I don't care anymore, I'm barely getting people to read these gumball stories anymore.**

**Ch. 1**

Gumball was at the park with his daughter Jenny. They were sitting on a bench eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company while Penny was at home getting some peace and quiet. It was a normal day in the town of Elmore until now

"Hey daddy, what's that?" asked Jenny pointing to something round in the sky, it was coming closer

"I don't know but I think we'd better move" said Gumball as he carried Jenny away from the bench

The thing that Jenny saw was an alien spaceship. It landed in the park and people surrounded it, even Gumball and his daughter. A hatch opened and 2 aliens came out with equipment

"Set the screen up, the chairman will start his broadcast any minute" said one of the aliens

"I'm going as fast as I can" shouted the other alien in a deep voice

The aliens set up a screen and a projector

They turned on the projector and on the screen appeared the words X-S Tech

"Attention everyone, we come in peace. If you'd all gather around the screen all will be explained shortly" said the deep voiced alien

Gumball carried his daughter over towards the screen. He held her on his shoulder so she could see better. The presentation began and on the screen appeared an alien

"Greetings people of Earth, we come in peace. My name is L.C. Clench, the current chairman of XS tech, the galaxy's leader in innovative high technology. We have come to your planet to help upgrade your technology to help you build a better world. And believe me; your current technology is nowhere near as advanced as the stuff we hope to sell. Visit your local convention center this weekend for a chance to learn more about our company and to seize the future with XS" said Clench before the screen went black

"Oh daddy, can we go, please?" asked Jenny

"We'll have to ask mom first. Ask again when we get home. But first we need to stop for food" said Gumball as the 2 walked back to their car

(Back home)

Gumball and Jenny walked into their house with a bucket of Chicken when they saw Penny on the couch reading

"Hi mom" said Jenny

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" asked Penny

"It was great, we saw an alien spaceship and the aliens are going to be at the convention center this weekend. Can we please go?" asked Jenny

"An alien company visited the park and said they're holding a convention this weekend. Look it's on the TV now" said Gumball pointing to a news report on the TV

Penny turned up the volume

"Many of these alien ships have landed all across the globe claiming they want to help us upgrade our technology. Many citizens around the world wait anxiously for the weekend to come to visit their local convention centers to see these creatures. Are they here to help us? Or are they here to destroy us? Most citizens claim they want to help us, and XS officials let us inspect their ships for proof of no weapons. It seems they want to help us, we will know the truth tomorrow" said the newswoman

"Can we go to the convention this weekend mommy, Please?" asked Jenny as she got on her knees

"Well okay, they said they don't have weapons and it'll give us a chance to spend more time as a family" said Penny

"Thanks mommy" said Jenny

"Come on and eat before the chicken gets cold" said Gumball

Penny and Jenny sat down while Gumball gave everyone mashed potatoes and mac and cheese to eat with the chicken

(Later that night)

Gumball and Penny were putting Jenny to bed

"Goodnight my little princess, tomorrow's a big day" said Gumball

"I can't sleep, I want to see the aliens" said Jenny yawning

"You will tomorrow afternoon. Now sleep tight my little angel" said Penny as she kissed Jenny's cheek

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy" said Jenny before her eyes closed and she fell asleep

Gumball shut the door softly and he and penny went to bed. They were just as curious as Jenny was about the aliens and their goals to help mankind. But they would have to wait until tomorrow to know what was going to happen


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Gumball, Penny, and Jenny woke up early the next morning to head to the convention center. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, they got into Gumball's car and drove to the Elmore convention center

When the 3 got there it was packed with citizens from around town. On the walls were posters and banners advertising XS's latest achievements and they were all waiting inside. The family was now waiting in line

"This is so exciting, real aliens visiting our planet" said Jenny

"Me and your mother have seen weird things before" said Gumball

"Like what?" asked Jenny

"Well before you were born, me and mommy went over to Greely Valley Iowa to see if a legend was true-

"Gumball, I don't think she's old enough to know that story" said Penny

"What, I was just going to tell her about the time we had to-

"Don't mention that story, wait until she's older" said Penny angrily

"Okay, sorry" said Gumball

The doors opened and the next group was let in. on one wall was a map of planets previously seized by XS. On the other side of the room was a stage and overhead TV monitors.

"This is nice, I can't wait to see their teleportation demonstration" said Penny

"I can't wait to see those robots" said Gumball

"I can't wait to see the aliens again" said Jenny

"You will sweetheart, just wait" said Gumball

The room darkened and fanfare started to play. On the stage appeared a female alien

"Welcome everyone to the universe of XS, you're about to experience the latest scientific wonder brought to you by XS tech, the galaxy's leader in innovative high technology. But first if you'd pay attention to the overhead monitors, I'd like to share with you the fascinating story of our company" said the alien

On the screen appeared a bunch of planets circuling around a bigger planet

"We began many galactic years ago on a world quite distant from your own. From just one small manufacturing plant, we've grown into the largest consumer oriented research and development company in the universe. XS tech is number 1 in electro robotics, cryo cybernetics, techno surveillance, planetary restructuring, genetic engineering, and hyperspacial transport. Here at XS, helping others seize the future has always been our goal, it's a tradition handed down by our founders, and carried down by current chairman, L.C. Clench"

On the monitors appeared clench from his office

"Hey Mommy, it's the alien we saw yesterday" said Jenny

"We were of course, extremely enthused when our market research probe discovered the Earth. A world with so many eager customers is always worth our greatest effort" said Clench

"And for today's demonstration, thousands of scaled XS engineers have worked around the clock. We think you'll find our hard work, well worth your while. After all"

"If something can't be done with XS, then it shouldn't be done at all. Now I know some critics have implied that we are interested in the earth solely for commercial reasons, for profit. But I believe we have an important obligation to help less fortunate planets upgrade their technology, profit is simply a byproduct we've learned to live with. So join with me now won't you, and together we will seize the future with XS" said Clench before the TV's turned off

Gumball and his family were impressed with what they were seeing so far and were ushered into the next room


End file.
